MY HEART DESIRE
by MissJokerWife
Summary: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I HOPE YOU GIVE IT A TRY AND P.S THIS IS A WEREWOLF STORY I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY
1. Chapter 1

**HI THIS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ON FANFANTION AND I HOPE YOU YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

_***POV***_

Hi my name is Ally Marie Dawson and I'm 17 years and this is my story

Talking a swim in a lake looking up at the sky thinking about what I'm going to do in life or how I'm going to start it and with that how am I'm going to find my mate or what if my mate rejects me… uggg this is so confusing but this is why I swim in the lake to clear my head but usually I do is play with kids who in the orphanage you see I live in a town full of vampires and werewolf each with there on kind. but with me my father was a vampire and my mother was a werewolf they were best friends nut what people didn't know that my mother and father was dating and years after they had my brothers Mark, Zeke, Taylor, Tyler and that would leave me Ally Marie Dawson we were all hybrid's .

My life as a little girl was great was daddy's little pooh bear and my mom loved the hell out of me. But when I was 13 my family was slaughter and I was left heartbroken my family died by protecting me from people who wanted my blood and powers. The people who killed my family is still out there somewhere

Right now I'm getting ready to go home I live this my best friends for 4 years Tris,Cassidy ,Kira, and Brooke there werewolf when I told them I was a hybrid it took them by surprise but they made a vow to protect me with all cost.

Walking home and that's when I saw it

**Dun dun dunnnn sorry if this chapter is short this all I got and I hope you guys give this story a try**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for last chapter reviews I like I'm doing a good job writing by story so here is a new chapter **

**Earlier from that day**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

***P.O.V***

Hi my name is Austin Monica Moon if you call by my middle name I'll rip your fucking

Throat and this is my story.

My name is Austin and I'm 19 years old and I was born alpha and I'm also a free

Runner

I know what you're asking what's a free runner and what do they do well let me tell you.

A free runner is a person who likes to get in trouble ever where they go. And they don't want to follow ant werewolf why I'm a free runner because I need to get away from my parents they keep pressuring me about my destiny to become the pack master of blood moon creak the

Most dangerous pack ever we have over 200 pack members but I'm not ready for to take over yet. so right now I don't live with my parnets I like with my friends Dez, Dalles, Elliot, Gavin and also Mark and were the free runners family and that's you should about me and my life and family.

(Back to the real world)

Sill walking in the woods... I like walking in the wood because I like to clear my head, IBeen worried that I won't find my mate I been looking for 3 years and I still haven'tFound close to the pond I see girl who always swims their everyday, I always wonderWay does she always swim alone.I need to stop watching her like this "She's Very beautiful" and I would love for her to

Be me mate but I know she a human I think?Sometimes I want to talk to her and ask why you are alone... but I can't ever timeWhen I get close to her I get nervous as makes me pussy but I'm not it's just I'm never good with my emotions and feelingsAfter a minute of looking at her I noticed that I was still in my human form so IThought I could change in wolf form and I can probably sneak up on her. I'm so stupid for doing this

Hearing my bones crack as I'm changing and my wolf hair coming out of my skin forming into my wolf and you might know me as the black wolf with the red eyes.

I was walking up to her slowly so I can't sneak up on her. Just to see what she would there a story about the black wolf with the red eyes but nobody doesn't knowAbout it even a moment that's when I was in front of her and that's when I knew she was going to be mine mate.

**Leaving off from the part**

**Walking in woods and that when I saw it!**

**I stop in my tracks and I was left speechless... I was standing right in front of the black**

**Wolf with the red eyes**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Going to my dream state_

_I was at the mall with Trish and that was my first timeI hearing stories about the black wolf with the red eyes. All the trouble he cause in the town with his pack_

**Back from my dream state**

I thought about what I should say to it. But it doesn't matter it's still going to kill me no

Matter what.

Before I reply I close my eyes and said

Who are you?

It just blinks and said nothing

Are you here to kill me wolf

The wolf just shook its head and walk closer to me and that's when I got scared.

After a minute

I'm not here to kill you little girl

Wait What!

You did not just call me l little girl.

I'm not a little girl I'm 17 years old

And thinking about what I just.

Shit I'm down for

My name is not little girl it's Ally

Ok now spell it with me now

A.L.L.Y

After that I blew a piece of my hair out my face and I waited for the wolf black to say

Something

A minute of silence

The wolf was on the found laughing his ass off.

Austin POV

She was so funny and she just doesn't know it. And the best part about it that she looks

Cute doing it

I stop for a minute to look at her face expression.

She looked at me shock as in

Why the hell are you laughing at?

I catch my breath

And I just froze. She really beautiful up close with her light brown hair and her pink

Peach body

Shit I need to calm down my hormones.

I wish I could show her the real me and not my wolf because right now my wolf wants

To make her ours and ours only

I sniff her just go know if she a werewolf but her smell is different then a average

Werewolf smell

A smell I haven't smell before.

You smell weird thinking about what I just said

Shit I need help"

I smell weird You smell weird you're the one that's a dog here. Think about it

Laughing To myself

No I mean like a different kind of werewolf

Well for your information I'm am a different kind of werewolf but I'm not telling you

Now Bye

Walking away an that's when he jump on top of me and knocking me out

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN**

**I know a cliffhanger please comment about what will happened in the next chapter**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**I felt my body being carried to somewhere.**

**Earirer from that day**

**Austin P.O.V**

I quickly jump on top of her and that's when everything went haywire.I shift back to my human form and put my my clothes back on and I carry Ally back to the house to make sure she alright and dont have a concussion. But now that means I have tell the guys what happened and I have to make sure they leave the house I know why the hell your kicking you friends out well let me tell you 1) they talk to damn much 2) NO GIRLS IN THE MAN CAVE getting closer to the house... I see Dalles and Gavin waiting for me But when they saw who I was carrying amd they froze

As I walk in the house I went to carry Ally to my room and I set her on my bed... I went backstairs to tell the guys what happened between me and AllyI told them to leave the house for a few hoursAnd so they did.I went back to my room to check up on Ally but she still that I went to my bathroom so I could take a shower.I step in the tub and let the hot water touch my back... after 30 minutes in the shower I put on my boxers and my grey sweat pants on but no shirt.I walk down to the kitchen to get me something to eat when I heard Ally talking.

That Night

Ally P.O.V

Waking up in a very soft bed with is not all I remember is the black wolf jumping on top of me and knocking me asshole for jumping on people like that... what the Fuck is wrong with that going to give him a peace of my mind.I jump up quickly looking in every rooms for the black I get my hands in you little shit you are dead.I stop and looked around and I spotted a guy in a kitchen looking at had six pack and I said in my headI stop and shook my head

No one P.O.V

Do you know where I can find a black wolf with red eyes? "I ask"

He just laugh ans said yes I do

Thank God were is he "I ask"

Your looking at him… hi I'm Austin by the way

Processing what he just said

Your him

Yea and sorry for jumping on top of you I couldn't. Let you off that easy.

I couldn't stop stareing at his six pack. he probarly has a big dick

Next minute you know a hand is waving in your face

Sorry what were you staying

I was staying you should stay tonight its past 9:00

Shit Trish must be worried

Can I use the phone to call my friend

Yes you can

Its right there behind you

Thanks Austin … I quickly pressed Trish number in the phone

TRISH- who is this

ALLY- Trish its me Ally I'm calling you becaues I wont be comjng home tonight

Trish- what the Fuck Ally me and the girls were worried about you we thought you might have been kipnapped or killed.

ALLY- Trish stop worrying I'm fine I'm with a guy

TRISH- a guy really Ally is he hot?, is he single?, and does he have six pack.

ALLY- I just met him today

TRISH- well thank you calling me and for tell me that your OK and call me when you come back home ok love you Ally

ALLY- love you to Trish bye

TRISH- bye

I pressed end call and I turn back to Austin and his body.

Like what you see

Yes i do

(CONTAIN MATURE ACTIONS)

I walk up to Austin and kiss him hard we were both fighting for dominant I won

I stop and I trail my finger down the line of his six pack and to his v-line

I had a smirk on my face as I tease him.

I went to lick behind his as I whisper do you like how I tease you Austin

I pulled down sweats and his boxers.

Your really big Austin … I took him in my hands and stared to pump his length

She ask me a question but I took along time to answer.

Yes Ally

Good... she stop and went up to my room to go to sleep.

I growl because I didn't want her to stop giving me a handjob because now I'm hard as fuck and I cant do anything about it and I'm also really turned on.

But the time will come when I will makes her mines and mines only.

**Please coment on how well I did on this chapter**

**I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for last chapter reveiw better the reviwes the faster ill update the story**

**I just want to say thank you guys for giving my story a chance**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**Austin P.O.V**

I was left shock, I couldn't believe she just did that. I mean it felt good but shit, I was about to cum. And now I have deal with my problem.

I'm walking to that bathroom down the hall, because that bathroom has a shower head. I went to the bathroom: I took off my sweats I jump in the shower and turn on the cold water and think of star lips in my dick. Pumping my hard on up and down

**••••••••••••••••Dream state•••••••••••••••••••**

**(CONTAIN MATURE ACTIONS)**

I been a very bad girl Austin amd I think I need a punishment Ally said taking off her bra and panties

Yes you do Ally

Come here Ally , she came toward me. Get on your knees and suck my dick... while your doing that I want you to finger your pussy while sucking my dick. She was taking time sucking on my dick so I push her head slight encouraging to take all my dick in her mouth than she stared to bobbing really fast.

I want to cum in your mouth Ally

Ok Austin let it go

Fuck Ally I said spilling my load in her mouth

You taste really good Austin getting the rest off her Chin.

**≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈Ending of dream state≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈**

I turn off the shower. I grab a towel and wrap it around my hip walking back to my room I see Ally fast a sleep I went to my closet to find me something to sleep in. After I found me something to were I walk back to my bedroom I see Ally sitting up in my bed.

Hey should you be a sleep

Well for you imformtion I'm really cold and I need you to cuddle with me. if its any trouble and your girlfriend dont mind.

No its ok I dont mind. I don't have a girlfriend Ally who has time for that.

What the Fuck is wrong with you or you that type of guy who (hit it and quit it) or (that type of guy who just don't want a girlfriend because I Dont need one.)

Well first off yes and no Austin said as he gets in the bed with me it feels so right being next to me stop is Ally you dont know him.

Second I'm only going to date my mate when I find her and she will be my only girlfriend.

Are you still a virgin?

I smile and said Im not a virgin ally

Well I'm a virgin and I'm proud to be I said with a smile

Your A What?

I jump on top of Ally and I said "your a virgin"

Yea I'm am

I don't believe you. A virgin like you shouldn't be teaseing a guy like, if it wasn't for my self control I would had been f$cking you against the wall Ally so hard you'll be sore for a week.

Well I I I'm sorry Austin trying to get out of his hold I couldn't help myself its like whoa sweet baby Jesus you look like a sex god like come on.

Austin

Yes Ally

Your heavy as Fuck and I need to breathe,

Ok sorry Ally

Its ok, lets get to know each other shall we,

Are you a werewolf Ally

Kind of

Can i trust you Austin with my secret

Yes you can Ally I feel like I should protect you star and I have to be near star. its like we have a connetion. Do you feel that connection that we have,we have to be near each other.

I know Austin I have that feeling to but its too early I just melt you today Austin and I'm tired if seeing the people I love die and i can't lose you Austin I been through alot.

Please Ally

Ok Austin

What do you want to know

Everything

Well my full name is Ally Marie Dawson. I had a family, I had 4 bothers and I'm the youngest .

Wait what, what do you mean you had a family Ally what happened

My family was killed by protecting me from people who want my powers when I turn 18 I will get my powers and I have 5 months and till my birthday.

After I was done telling Austin my story I had tears coming out my eyes. I feel Austin wiping my tear off my face.

Can we start slow. First were start as friends then we'll. See where we are in a week.

Ok deal Good night Ally

Good might Austin going in a deep sleep

SORRY THIS CHAPTHER SHORT I HAD A HARD TIME WRITING IT

TILL NEXT TIME FANS HOPE YOU ENJOY

I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN A HOUR AND I DIDN'T LOOK OVER IT SO IF I MADE ANT MISTAKE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT**

**ONE MORE THING I NEED ABOUT 5 REVIEWS AND THAT ALL**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**NO ONE P.O.V**

Dez what are you doing

Well I'm trying to found Mr. Poodle

I swear that boy have no brains Elliott said to Mark as they sit in his car. His mom probably drop him as a baby that why he so fuck up

That's mean MARK how would you feel if it were you who got drop as a baby? Elliott said

Well first off I would kill myself and second off I DON'T GIVE A FUCK

I don't understand you sometimes

Can we please go home because I'm hungry as fuck right now? Gavin reply

Gavin shut the fuck up, you're always hungry. Now get over yourself. "Dallas Reply"

"I agree with Gavin," Elliott lamented.

Mark look at Elliott and said don't agree with him

Elliott put his hands up in surrender

Guys let me call Austin and see if we have his permission

We don't need his fucking permissions said Gavin

Mean while as Gavin keep running his mouth

Mark getting really tired of his complaining

Gavin you have five seconds to shut the fuck up before I put my foot up your ass Mark said with a death stare

Dez, Elliott and Dallas all scout together

Gavin rolled his eyes and kept on taking.

Mark got up and went to handle business after he got done

Elliot help Gavin to his feet and Dez went to calm down Mark

They know when Mark mad to leave him alone because when his mad his eyes were black as night. And they know when Mark's eyes are black say away from him before he kills you.

Now that I have your attention Gavin will you shut the fuck up?

Yes Mark

Mark was about to talk when Dallas got up and said can we please go home already

Elliott told his him to shut up and be quiet but Dallas didn't listen.

Mark fangs was out and his claws, he went up to Dallas in fast pace and grad him by his shirt and said if you ever go against me Dallas god so help me I will kill you "Said Mark"

You're not the alpha and we don't follow your command. Dallas Said trying to get out of Mark death grip.

Oh I know Dallas but do you remember what I told you guys when you first met me.

Dez clears his throat and said you told us all that you were more than a werewolf Mark you told us that you're a Hybrid half vampire and half werewolf and that your more stronger than alpha its self and you said there's so many of you left.

Thank you Dez Said Mark

Now that we have that shit clear up.

Let me call Austin and see if we could come home now.

Mark Dial Austin number

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

**HEY GUYS ITS AUSTIN SORRY I CAN'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW BUT LEAVE ME A MESSGES**

**Voice mail**

Well that answer are question, we should go home."Said Tyler and Zeke

Everybody got in the car and drove in silent as they were making are way home. When we finally made it to the house all lights are off too.

It's quiet but too quiet. Said Dez

Mark unlocked the front door and look around to see if anything is it right.

We're all looking for Austin everywhere but he's not there so we all went to his room to see that girl he carried home didn't kill him. When we got to his room, we make sure that were quiet before going in his room. Mark open the door open to Austin room and we saw Austin arm the around the girl Waist.

After standing there a minute, we look at mark whose eyes were glowing bright blue.

Elliott, Dez, Gavin and Dallas all back away from Mark.

Mark blinks couples of times to clear his head. He turns around and walks out of Austin room into the hallway.

Mark Elliott said

Yes Elliott

Why were your eyes glowing?

I'll tell you guys when the time is right bit right now I need a drink Pronto. And don't ask question you don't want the answers to."Said Mark"

I want to know what his problem is

Dez, Dallas, Gavin and Elliott watch mark exiting the hallway to the bar downstairs... After Watching him we turn back to Austin room to close his door. We all see Austin looking at Use with his red eyes and his arms are cross over his chest.

We all gulp

Hey Austin how you doing man, well we must all be going, the boy practically runs down the hallway to get downstairs, but Austin was already there looking at them.

Couch now boys even you Mark and may bring the bottle with you said Austin

**~~~~~~~~~~~~skipping Time~~~~~~~~~~~**

You just don't come in people room like that what the hell is wrong with you guys Austin Said

Dez spoke up and said we just wanted to know if you were still alive!

Ok fine I respect that but next just knock but one more question but it's for Mark.

Answers away Austin

Why were your eyes glowing Mark.

I tell you when the time is right Austin okay.

OK mark but I'm holding you to your promise.

Will you guys shut the Hell up people are trying to sleep here said Ally

All the boys head turn to look at Ally in questing

Ally what are you doing up

Did you not just here me you guys were to loud for your information

Don't you back talk to me Ally you'll know what would happened

Read my me lips Austin

**I DONT GIVE A FUCK**

Guys I think we should stop before this get out of hand Elliott said

No Elliott this shit getting good bring the popcorn Dez Said Gavin and Dallas

Yes Sir Said Dez

Dez got back with the popcorn and Elliott was walking up stairs to his room to go to sleep and for Mark well he's just had his face in his hands.

Same old Baby doll I Mark said quietly

Mark snaps out of it and shouted will you two shut the hell up your acting like a marry Couple here.

Austin and Ally shut up and apologize to each other.

Hey guys were Elliott Said Austin

Well Elliott got tired of us fighting so he went up to his room to go to sleep Dez said

Ok

I think we all had enough for one night, and I know how you guys get when you don't sleep Said Austin

Pointing at Mark, Dez, Dallas, Gavin and Ally

Can I ask you a question Mark said pointing at Ally?

Sure ask away."Ally reply"

Are you a hybrid? Said Mark

Why the fucks are you asking Ally said as her was glowing bright yellow

Austin, Dez, and Gavin all back away from Ally

I wouldn't fuck with her Mark Dallas said

I'm just asking ok because I'm a hybrid to.

Ally walked up to Mark and touches his head to see if he was lying, it took about 30 Seconds; she took her hand off his head.

I'm sorry for that

Its ok I understand

Can we all start over?

Yes we can

Hi I'm Ally

Hi I'm Mark

Ally walked up to the Gavin and Dallas

Hi I'm Ally it's nice to meet you both holding out her hand to both to both of them.

Hi I'm Gavin and I'm Dallas A.K.A the Troublemakers

Ok that's enough now I think we needs some sleep

Hell Yeah Said Ally

Nope she missing one more

Hi I'm Dez the Crazy one

Oh I can see that I'm Ally said holding out her hand

I don't shake hands Ally I hug said pulling Ally in a bear hug

Dez I can't breathe

Sorry Ally I get carry away sometimes

Its ok I understand

Now can we go to bed?

Thank god said Mark

Everybody walked upstairs, Mark went to his bed and Dallas and Gavin went to their bed but Dez slept on the couch

Damn that boys ally said in her head

And for Austin and Ally they went back to sleep in each other arms.

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY GOUYS IF I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE IM TRYING TO STAY ON TRACK IN SCHOOL SO THATS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATE THE STORTY BUT ILL PROBABLY UPDATE IN TWO WEEKS IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION JUST INBOX ME **

**? ﾟﾒﾝ****? ﾟﾒﾞ****?LOVE YOU GUYS? ﾟﾒﾖ****? ﾟﾒﾝ****?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDTAE **

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD BE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER IN TWO WEEKS BUT I LEID I GOT THIS DONE IN THREE HOURES I DRANK ALOT OF COFFEE AND ATE ALOT OF CANDY BUT I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO CORRECT IT SO PLEASE SEND ME MY MISTAKE FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**P.S SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS confusing IM AM SO SORRY.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

NO ONE P.O.V

My day with Ally yesterday was great but I'm left sexual frustration but that's ok I handle my business but at the same time I'm curious about why were marks eyes glowing probably a Hybrid thing. I sill laying in my bed with ally sleeping peacefully thinking about what my future would be with ally and how she would be a great Luna checking the clock I see that its 9:45 remember I have bring ally to her house today I got out of bed and went to my closet to find something to wear I pick out my navy white baseball jacket and a Hoodied coat sweatshirt pullover and with my Chuck Taylor's black high tops now it's time to wake up Ally.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ALLY'S DREAM STATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You should wake up" Austin trying to wake up Ally

"Nooooo" Ally said with a moan

"Ally don't do that" Austin sound frustration

"Do what Austin" Ally said batting her eye lashes

"Moan Ally Jesus your making me go insane" Austin repiled looking pissed at the moment

Mmmmm I still don't know what you're talking about Austin

Austin walked to the end of the bed and moves his hard on close to her ass.

Do you feel that Ally? Austin said seductively

Yes Austin I do Ally said with a low moan

OK I'm going to tell you once if you don't wake the fuck up I'm going to fuck you hard and raw with this

Now wake up you have ten seconds to get up its your chose.

Yea right she said and went back to

sleep

You ask for it Austin said as he sucks hard on her neck and ripping off her top and shorts.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ENDING OF DREAM STATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ally wake up

I'm awake Ally said little pissed off at Austin for waking her up its like why would you ruining a sexy dream like that.

What the hell ally I been trying to wake you up for 30 minute Austin reply furiously

Sorry I was having a dream

_Yeah right a very hot dream Ally said in her head._

Was it about me Austin said with a smirk on his face?

Wipe that smirk off your face Austin and nope it wasn't about you

"Are you sure" Austin question with a dirty smirk on his face.

Ally was about to talk when they hear

I think there about to have sex someone said behinds the close door.

Me and Austin both look at each other

That's Dez voice Ally said

"How can you tell" Austin ask curiously?

I just know now I sometimes remember people voice's.

Ally went to the door and bent down to knee level and put her ear to the door and closes her eyes and listens.

There all at the door

Next minute you know I saw sparks coming out her hands going through the door. And all your hearing now is yelling and cussing.

Ally what did you do? Austin said little scared

I shock them said as she go up from the floor and went to open the door and all you see is Dez, Dallas, and Gavin in the floor groaning.

I turn back to Ally and I see her trying to laugh silently but doing an epic fail of it.

What happened to you guys? Ally ask them

Austin door shock us Dez answered

Ally couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

She did this Gavin said with unhappy face.

"Yes she did" Austin reply

I'm still fucking not with you ever and that's a facts Dallas said backing away from Ally

Why did you shock us Dez's ask

I'll let Austin to tell you Ally reply looking at Austin with her death glare because he know why were listening to are conversation.

Why were you guys at my door again?

"Sorry Austin we were going to knock"

Dallas said trying to help the situation

"But stupid over here was being nosy" Gavin said pointing at Dez's.

But Dez turn his head and said snitch under his breath.

"FYI you guys weren't going to knock you were going to listen" Ally said as she glared at the boys.

We wouldn't Gavin said really fast but it's not convincing anybody

OK Gavin but why didn't you stop him Austin questing him in his Alpha voice

What would have happened was Gavin stated but didn't finish

"Shut up Gavin before I get Mark on you and you know how much he likes beating you up" Austin said with a smirk everybody knows that Gavin is the delinquent and Mark is all was there to put him in his place.

Where's Mark anyway Ally asked

He likes to go hunting in the wood outback

OK Ally said thinking about that she should hunting to.

"Where's Elliott" Austin asked looking around the room.

Cooking food for us Dallas said walking into the kitchen.

Do you guys have blood? Ally asked

"No why would we have blood around the house were all werewolf's" Gavin replied looking at Ally with disgust.

_"What a Freak"Gavin hissed that thought in his Head_

"Well you guys do have a Hybrid here and we live on a strict diet and Gavin I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself because if you don't were going to have problems" Ally said with her eyes glowing bright yellow

Then all of suddenly you hear a soft quiet voice.

Can you eat anything else's? the mystery person asked Ally.

Yes I can eat pickles

"We have pickles" the mystery person handed Ally the pickle jar.

I'm sorry what your name is again" Ally ask trying to figure out the person.

Oh I'm Elliott

So your Elliott it's finally nice to meet you I'm Ally by the way.

You too Ally and here's your pancakes Austin

PANCAKES Austin said with a high pitch voice

Are you ok there Austin?

Yews I'm ok Ally I'm eating my favorite breakfasts item

Oh I never had pancakes Ally replay sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh here we go again" said Dallas Said walking out of the kitchen.

Before you go crazy on me yes I never had pancakes because of my diet.

Do you want to try some ally? Elliott ask.

Yes but I need blood first

Who needs blood Mark said coming in the house all sweating and breathing heavy.

I do Ally said

Wait Mark you have blood in this house Gavin said

"And to answers your question yes I do I'm am a Hybrid after all"Mark said getting a water bottle out fridge AMD drinking it.

So Ally is telling the truth Dallas said a little amazes.

"Yes she was"Mark said looking at Ally

Mark tap Ally on her shoulder tell to follow him to his room so they can get the blood bags

(0**P.S THIS IS MARK'S ROOM) ** .

When I came in Mark's room he had a king sizes and a desk table and a mini fridge in the corner of his room.

How many do you need? Mark ask me

I need about three

Why three if you don't mine me asking

I can't tell you Mark.

Yes you can.

No I can't I don't even know you.

Your right I'm sorry Ally

Its ok you were just being concerned

Can I ask you a question Mark?

You already did

A serious question Mark

Sure go at Mark said and passed ally the blood bags and Ally sat on his bed it was so comfy and Mark sat at his computer desk.

"So what's up with you and Elliott "Ally said drinking from the blood bag.

I don't know what you mean

Stop the bullshit Mark you do know what I'm fucking talking about I'm not dumb I see the way you look at him and I know that I only been here for a day but anybody can see the chemistry you guys have for each other and please tell me that I'm not wrong.

No your wrong I only see him as a little brother to me and that's it Mark reply

You definitely don't think as him as your little brother and you know it Ally said glaring at Mark.

I can't Ally I lost too many people that I love and I just can't go through is again I just can't

OK I respect that but I have one more question

Do you love Elliott Mark?

Yes I do

"Are you willing to fight for him when the time comes" Ally said looking into Mark's eyes.

Yes

**(KNOCK KNOCK)**

Me and Mark turned are head directly at the door.

And to be surprised is was Elliott standing in the doorway

"Ally" Austin said you need to call your friend and tell her that that you're coming home.

Oh shit I forgot

Thanks Elliott ally said as she kiss Elliott on the cheek who blush.

Your welcome Ally I hope you come back soon.

I will

Bye guys ally said as she walked out the door and it was just Mark and Elliott.

Elliott took a sat on the bed just like Ally.

What were you guys talking abut? staring into Marks eyes.

Nothing that concedes you with totally was a lie.

OK is you say so Elliott said leaving the subject at that.

I think Gavin doesn't like Ally

Why would you say that? Mark said getting mad.

"I kind of went inside his head" Elliott said nervously.

What did he say?Mark said with a pisses attitude.

Things that are not Worth's repeating"Elliott said before he froze and look into his eyes and you see that they were glowing bright red.

"Mark" Elliott said a little scared

Yes Elliott

I think you need to calm down

"What for" Mark said trying to clam down him self with out any help.

(1) Your eyes are glowing red and (2) your body is shaking.

Mark close is eyes and count to 10

Feel better

Yeah I do

Good well I have to get ready for training.

Wait what training!

My Werewolf's training dumb ass

Oh ok just be careful Elliott

You don't have to worry about me Mark I'll be fine

If you only knew Mark said in his head.

Bye Mark

Bye Elliott

ALLY P.O.V

Thank you for the clothes Austin

Your welcome Ally

**~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was done eating the pancakes Elliott left for me

Me and Austin went to his car he had a Black 2015 Mustang GT his car was**(PS This is Austin Car**

** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQyLItoa0WGFh6iS9zVzLZRlm6FcodxcovZ-bJTD8cIrKVPtPTd)**

Its so sick as were riding in the car I tried to get in Austin head but I can't somehow he's blocking it so I ugh it off .

"which way do I go Ally" Austin ask Ally

Well you take a left on Ana Road and you will see the last house on the right me and Austin got to the house and I see Trish and Kira's car in the driveway I unbuckle the seatbelt and got out the car we were walking up to the front porch and then I had a vision

"Austin"Ally said with a scared voice.

Yes Ally

I need you to take couple steps back please

Why

Just do it

Fine

Ally open the door and all of the suddenly you see three girls tackle Ally to the ground Austin tired his best not to laugh at ally.

We miss you Ally a girl with blond hair and a Latin girl.

I miss you guys to and Trish I talk to you on the phone.

Sooooooooooooooo I don't give a fuck.

What the hell is going on here? the girl with blond hair said Ally's back Kira.

My Best Friends the girl with the brown hair shouts. As she try to get to ally to hug her but failed.

I miss you to Best Friend.

Now will you guys get the fuck off me right now?

Sorry ally it's just we miss you a lot Brooke said.

I know you guys did

So what happened Ally Kira said glaring at Ally.

Ask my friend here she said pointing at Austin

"Hi I'm Austin" Austin said waving is hand awkwardly.

I'm Trish a short Latina girl said.

I'm Kira the said helping ally up off the floor and talking to Ally quietly.

I'm Cassidy the girl with blond hair who was taking a sit on the couch.

I'm Brooke the another blond who's was dusting herself off.

"Ally do you mind that me and Trish talk to Austin here" Kira said to Ally

"Yeah do you guys want me to go to my room" Ally questioned

"Yes Ally" Trish reply

Brooke, Cassidy go watch Ally door for me

Yes Kira they said in unison and after that they both shift in wolf form.

"How did you meet Ally Austin?"Kira question

Well I was walking in the woods and then I saw this girl swimming in the lake down Willow Creek and I got curious of what she was doing so I shift into my wolf.

_**And the conversation went on for a hour**_

Why would you do that Austin you couldn't killed her Kira said furiously.

I know that now and I'm really sorry Kira I didn't mean to hurt her that was never my intention ever. Austin reply

You are so lucky that I'm not in my bitch mode I would have kick your ass already. Kira said exiting the living room to the kitchen

"Kira" Trish said trying to shut her up because we all know how protected Kira is of Ally.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALLY MIND LINKS KIRA~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_"Stop terrorizing Austin it was a accident" Ally ask Kira_

_I don't give a fuck Ally you could have died Ally. Kira said pissed off_

_"Don't go protector on me now Kira" Ally said pleading to Kira_

_"Well I'm sorry ally but its my job as a protector to protect you" Kira said eating cold pizza._

_"I know it's your job to Kira but it was accident that would never happened again I promise" Ally reply_

_"OK I'll leave it at that" Kira reply said walking out of the kitchen and in to the living and seating on the opposite side of the room._

_**~~~~~~~~~ENDING MINDLINK~~~~~~**_

"OK Austin I forgive you but if it happens again I will stab you with a sliver dagger" Kira said glaring at Austin.

"OK Kira I won't do it again Kira" Austin reply

"And Austin" Trish said looking at Austin.

"Yes Trish "

I know that you and Ally are Mates but we need you protect when we can't do it .

"Trish we don't need his help" Kira said furiously

"Yes we do Kira the people who killed Ally family is still out there AMD her 18th birthday coming up and how many months is that" Trish said out of breath

Are you ready to accept that responsibility Austin. Kira said sounding defect.

_Austin thought about it in his head _

"Yes I'm am" Austin said confidently.

"Thank you" Kira said shaking Austin Hand.

_"Well I have to head home and oh if its OK can I hang out with Ally tomorrow" Austin Asked_

_"Yes you can" Trish said with a big smile on her face._

_Bye Austin _

_Bye Girls see you tomorrow_

_**P.S THANKS FOR READIND THE STORY**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS **_


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry guys that I haven't update in awhile I been going thought something's in life I wish I could till but I cant its so hard to talk about. so lets get back to the story I'm going to rewrite it I feel like this story its going where.**

**and also for the 5 people who told me that I suck at writing I just want to stay go suck my dick I know I'm not a good writing but you dint have to be mean about it just because your a good you think its your job to judges another people writing. do you know why I write I write because I have a passion to write its the only way to express myself when I write I'm in my story world.**

**but enough of that back to the story I just want to stay thank you for being patience me and my story I love you guys so much please leave comments**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SORRY GUYS IS THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT **

***I DONT AUSTIN AND** **ALLY***

**I didn'thave time to edit this I'd you guys see any mistake please tell me and make sure you leave comments**

Ally and Austin are in a realship and so are Elliott and Mark but that's a story for a another day there's 6 days to Ally birthday and that the day we will see her turn form.

**Ally P.O.V**

"So what are we going to do for your birthday" Austin asked me, Austin been really worry about me because my birthday is coming up.

There's nothing we can do Austin when my birthday comes it's the day I'll find out who I'm really am Austin and when that comes I want you to stay as far away from me Austin

Austin hold my hands

"Ally I'm not going to leave you OK were in this together" I got my hands out Austin hold I got off the bed I walked over to the window.

Ally don't run from me I'm your mate I have to be here for you

"You Don't Get It Austin When A Hybrid Is Going Through A Claiming Austin Its Not Pretty We Will Kill On Sight So I Need You Stay Away From Me In My Birthday" I shouted at Austin I felt my claws coming out my fingers and I felt my fangs pop out Austin pulls me in his arms

Ally you need to clam down

I can't Austin this is the first process of the claiming anger

Ally please for me you need to clam down

The bedroom door bust open to reveal Kira and Trish

"Austin what's wrong" Trish and Kira asked him

Ally just a little stress out

"OK" Trish said walking out my bedroom Kira stayed I see that her face showed worry ness.

Kira what's wrong

"I need your two to sit down" me and Austin sat I'm my bed Kira sat in my bean bag

Als I have some bad news for you

"Ohhh shit" Austin said backing away from me I close my eyes and I took a brwaver

"Whats the has news Kira" Ally with a menacing voice

Ally I need you to clam down

I'm am clam Kira

"Your not calm Ally your eyes are black" Kira told me I got up from the bed and I went over to my mirror and I saw my eyes are jet black. I turned back to Kira and Austin they both have concerned on there face. I close my eyes and took a breath and I counted to three I open my eyes and there were back to normal.

Please contained Kira

Um... Ok... Ally Chiron back

I thought he died when he's covenant was invade 6 years ago

Me to but I guess he got away

Where have he been for 6 years Kira

Sleeping

Ok if he was sleeping how would he know that my birthday day coming up

He's probably has someone spying on us

"But the question it who is the spy" Austin said

We don't know but I hope to find out at the meeted today

Am I allow to go

No Ally your not I need you to stay in this house

Kira no that o can't not make that promise

"Oh I know that why I got these" Kira holds up a pair of handcuffs

Ally bust laughing

Kira are those going to do for me

She smirks

Kira put the handcuff on Ally and when she did Ally felt the tired and weak Kira went back to sit on the beanbag.

Kira what type of handcuff are these

I can't tell you Ally

The fuck Kira

"Ally you look really high right now"

Shut the fuck up Austin

Well I was just staying Ally

I wanna take a nap

Go take a nap Ally

"Ok" Ally said

**~~~~~~~ 6 Hours Later~~~~~~~**

**Ally P.O.V**

I woke pounding headache I'm am so killing Kira for this my body felt so weird I lick my teeth and I felt my fangs was out again I took a look at my hands and my claws was out to.

"What fuck is happening"I whisper

I open the door to my room and I went downstairs when I got to the last step everybody was staring at me. I saw Trish covers her mouth then the next montitw you know she shouting for Kira and Austin to come in the living room. They both run in the living room Kira had her silver brass knuckles and well for Austin he was in his alpha mode.

"Trish what wrong" Kira asked Trish but Trish just poinetes to Ally kira and Austin took a look at me and they both gasps

"Can Somebody Please Tell Me The Fuck Is Going On" I shouted

"I do this is just the preview of what she going to look like" Mark said

So she going to have a tail and

Wait... What... A tail

Mark grabs my tail oh shit I have a tail I wrap my tail around Marks Wrist.

Tight grip

Thank you

"You hybrids make me sick" me and Marks turned are head toward Gavin Ally disappear in a black pile of smoke

"Oh shit" Dallas muttered

"Guys where the fuck is Ally" Dez said everybody looked around then all of a atiddleny we see ally behind Gavin her fangs have grow twice the size and her claws. Gavin turns around and saw that Ally was standing beside him.

"The fu" even before Gavin finished what he was staying Ally grabs him by the neck and pinned his body to the wall. He spits out blood

"Ally stop" everybody shouted she didn't anything she just kept Gavin pinned to the walls she grips Gavin neck tighter. She spoke something in a different language.

"Gavin filius vester scio quod et ego scio quod arcana consilia narrabat qui custodit" Ally spoke

"Mark what did she stay" Austin asked him but mark just stayed silnce

I don't know

"Babe what did Ally say to him" Eillott asked mark thought there mind link

I'll tell you later OK

OK mark

I love yo

I don't know what your taking about Ally

She smirks she through Gavin on the table

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME BITCH" Ally said punching Gavin the face repeatedly Austin and Kira got tired of this. Austin pulled Ally off of Gavin. Kira went to help Gavin off the floor.

"Kira Don't He's The Spy" Ally said trying to get out Austin arms.

She's lying

"Dez, Dallas take Gavin home"

"OK Alpha" they said

Dez and Dalles took Gavin home, Kira told Trish to put a spell on Ally to make her calm down and for Austin well he's trying to find out what Ally said to Gavin.

Kira what are we going to do with Ally

First thing first we need to find out what Ally to Gavin

I was thinking the same thing too

"Oh she said I know that your his son Gavin and I also know that your the one who keeps telling our secrets and plans" Trish said

Austin walked up to Trish" Trish are sure that's what she said" Austin Whisper she lays her hand on Austin shoulder "yes Austin I'm sure"

Austin you know what this means

Yes I do but we will not take this plan in action yet

"OK whatever you stay Austin" Kira said walking away

"He will get his" my wolf Blake said through are mind link

**Please Tell Me How I Did On This Chapter**


End file.
